


Bring On The Night

by FicAddy



Series: Life's a Mill (And I've Been Through It) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicAddy/pseuds/FicAddy
Summary: At the end of the day, there's only one place Lena wants to be. Inspired by Alan Jackson's "Bring On The Night"





	

It's twilight  
And the street lights, are comin’ on  
I'm in a stream of cars, on this boulevard  
Headed home  
And I can hardly wait  
For you to make what went wrong today seem right  
It's been a long hard day  
So bring on the night

Bring on the night  
And pull down the shades  
Lock the world outside  
And throw the key away

~Alan Jackson~

 

Lena is a smart woman. MENSA-membership card carrying smart, at that. She knows there are only twenty-four hours in a day. It’s a given, no matter who thought it up or who put in writing.

Despite knowing it, despite all the evidence supporting the knowledge, Lena swears today counted at least twice those twenty-four hours and then some. She’s never been more ready to head home to her wife and a cuddle session on the couch.

Success is what’s making her late getting home almost every day now. She knows it’s not really something to complain about because she’s finally starting to outgrow the Luthor Legacy™ and is making a name for herself, just like she promised herself she would after her brother’s arrest and conviction.

So, no, she’s not complaining. But is it too much to ask to have a quiet night in with the love of her life and an overpriced bottle of red? Just one night without ill-mannered aliens on the loose, tearing National City apart. She’d be just as grateful for just a few hours without overseas business partners forcing her into phone conversations that’ll make her lose even more sleep.

With thoughts of a cloudlike mattress, a fluffy goose feather comforter and a toasty blonde between the two, Lena resolutely closes her laptop to finally make her way home. Without having to look she knows her phone’s lit up with messages telling her to come home soon, pics of sad eyes and pouting lips included, courtesy of the toasty blonde. With her laptop bag slung over her shoulder, purse in one hand, keys in the other, she strides out of the office.

On her drive home, she can’t help but wonder how she ever wound up with Kara as her wife and the safe haven they’ve built together over the years. It’s not the first time the thought astounds her and it certainly won’t be the last. For so many years she’d been convinced she’d end up dead or in prison, her last name making sure it’d be one or the other.

Thankfully, she’s no longer a Luthor. Getting married to Kara took care of that quite permanently, thank you very much. The corporate logo has been redesigned by a team of marketing millennials, big shiny letters spelling out the new company name in bold reds and blues. The big reveal during a press conference had presented every paparazzo present with an image never caught before that moment, namely a crying Lena Danvers. According to Kara, Lena cries like a 1950’s movie star and there is just no way to take a bad picture of her beloved wife. Kara’s biased. Lena humors her (but secretly scours every paper, magazine and an impressive amount of websites to make sure there’s nothing there to come back and bite her in the ass).

Halfway home, Lena’s mind gets stuck on Kara. Her beautiful, powerhouse of a wife. Sun in her hair, stars in her eyes, pure gold in her heart. Sometimes, when they’re out together and her wife draws a certain amount of attention in a crowd, she can’t help but feel smug for landing Kara Danvers. Lena likes to show her off in formal wear whenever they attend galas or charity events, proud to be on the arm of the belle of ball every single time.

Darkness is starting to set in. With only a few miles to go, Lena already starts to feel a lot of tension slipping from her neck and shoulders. She makes a promise to her abused muscles to take a piping hot shower the second she gets home. Well, after “saying hello” to her lovely wife, of course. Air quoted, because actually saying hello takes mere seconds. Kissing each other breathless usually takes a little longer than that.

Traffic is not a total disaster today, Lena notices. She’s in a stream of cars headed for the exit that will take her home and she wonders how many people are as aware as she herself is of how incredibly lucky they are to be getting to go home to their families. If the woman passing her in her bright red Honda is just as ready to burst at the seams knowing she’ll be in her partner’s loving company in just a short while. If the lip syncing teenager in the car behind her fantasizes of his future self, college degree in his pocket and making all of his other dreams come true.

Finally rolling to a stop in the driveway, Lena turns off the engine and leans back in her seat. The lights from inside give the house a pleasant yellow glow, its warmth almost palpable from where she’s sitting, making Lena glow from the inside as well. In between these walls, under this roof, she lives with the woman she loves. They share a life here together with friends and family and everything else Lena thought she would never have. On days like today, days that never seem to end and bring with them so many problems and so little in the way of solutions, coming home still feels like a dream sometimes in which Kara is a figment of her imagination and their marriage is a fantasy.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she figures she’d best make her way inside. There’s really no reason to stay in the car thinking of her _definition_ of home when she can go inside the house and _find_ the definition of home. She’s tired and hungry and she could do with a familiar pair of arms around her right about now.

Finding her wife in the kitchen, Lena drops her bag, purse and keys where she stands, opening her arms wide to receive her long awaited hugs and kisses. Sympathetic as always, Kara’s mouth twists into a sorrowful smile, already exactly knowing what kind of day this must has been for Lena.

“Long day?” she questions softly while almost tackling her wife with the strength of her embrace.

Lena doesn’t bother with an answer, a firm nod of her head the only confirmation given while trying to close any remaining distance between Kara’s body and her own.

“Day’s over now,” Kara whispers gently, relishing their moment of closeness.

“Why don’t you go and take a nice, hot shower. I’ll have dinner ready when you’re finished. After that, we’ll pull down the shades and lock the world outside. No phones, no tablets, no television. We’ll turn the lights down low and we’ll talk or we won’t, whatever suits you best. Okay?”

Another nod, followed by a press of warm lips against Kara’s own and a wistful voice telling her,

“Bring on the night…”


End file.
